


Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

by froggybaby



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic shit, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Worried Jaskier | Dandelion, and that explains why there's a dark side, angsty, but they're soft boys anyway, i don't know why i have to make everything a bit angsty, it's 4 am and I love y'all, to the sweet shit i tried to pull off, two bros chilling in a forest zero feet apart cause they're very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggybaby/pseuds/froggybaby
Summary: Ever so slowly, he leans back to look at Geralt's face, the soft glow of the fire caressing the man's features in a way that makes Jaskier jealous. Geralt holds his gaze, a questioning look in his eyes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad boi hours again but this time I have inspiration  
> Title is from ''Like real people do'' by our Lord and Savior Hozier

It was a usual night. They had made camp after Geralt had scanned the area with his Witcher senses. He had even opted for resting before confronting the creature that had been causing trouble to the nearby village. Jaskier was starting a fire while the Witcher laid down their bedrolls. 

He could see how stressed the other man was, by the way his shoulder tensed up, or the way he paced restlessly around their camp, annoying Jaskier to the point he couldn't even compose in peace anymore. The creature was supposed to be enormous. Scared villagers tended to exagerate, but Jaskier knew tomorrow would make for one hell of a ballad, if only for Geralt's strange behaviour. He had to admit he was a bit scared. Something that could make a Witcher shake like that could probably take Jaskier's life in the blink of an eye. But he hadn't signed up for a life on the Path to cower in the eyes of every creature he met. History and legends don't write themselves.

Tales of heroic deeds aside, he still had an evening to spend with a worked up Witcher. Jaskier would lie if he didn't think of this whole situation as an amazing excuse to explore his relationship with Geralt. Lately they had been more... tactile with each other. The bard was surprised at first, what with Geralt being a man of few words and even fewer public display. But he quickly found out that what the Witcher lacked in vocabulary, he made up in touches and sweet moments.

They never spoke about it, not yet anyway. Jaskier secretly hoped they never would, he was too afraid it would break the spell and make his friend go back to his tower of silence and stubborness.

Jaskier would be seriously broken if they ever went back to 'normal'. In the past month, he had grown accustomed to sometimes feeling a hand at the small of his back, to combing Geralt's hair after his bath, hell, he had even noticed how close they walked now. Even though it made it more difficult everyday to hide how in love he was with the Witcher, he wouldn't trade this 'in between' kind of state for the world. Feeling confident with the situation, he re-positions himself on the floor and speaks up :

''Geralt. Come sit down.''

He pats the spot next to him. The other man seems to consider something for a few seconds before he walks to Jaskier and sits close to him. Jaskier's hand immediately fly to his white hair, and begin petting him.

''You have that grumpy look right now. Tell me what this is all about''

He feels Geralt relax against him, tension leaving his body as his shoulders slump slightly. He keeps on petting his hair, not really expecting an answer.

''It's just a really big monster.'' The Witcher pauses. ''I wouldn't have worried about getting hurt, about letting it go, before..'' He never finishes his sentence but Jaskier knows, and his hearts soars, beats wildly with the knowledge that his Witcher has been worrying about him, about his safety.

Jaskier never answers, but he takes a big step instead. Slowly, crawling from behind Geralt back where he was brushing his hair, he presses himself against the man's side. There's a split second of tension, none of them moving. Then, Geralt wraps an arm around the bard, and he tucks his head under his chin while he shifts them so the bard ends up on his lap. They both hold on tight, the campfire quietly roaring behind them. There's a strange feeling in the air, a bitter mix of comfort and sadness, the last bit of tension that still has to leave them. It makes Jaskier want to weep, and he has no idea why this feeling is wrenching his guts. Burying his head in his love's neck, he slowly exhales, and the sigh that comes out is so shaky it betrays his endless worry. Jaskier wishes right there that tomorrow would never come. He hates feeling like this is his last night with the Witcher – when it really is his first, the first of many.

Ever so slowly, he leans back to look at Geralt's face, the soft glow of the fire caressing the man's features in a way that makes Jaskier jealous. Geralt holds his gaze, a questioning look in his eyes.

Jaskier puts his hand on his friend's cheek and leans in. He kisses him, softly. It feels nothing like the thunderstorm people dramatically describe. It feels like comfort on a danger night, like home. Jaskier quite likes that. Geralt closes his eyes and kisses him back. They're careful, touching each other's face slowly, as if frightened they'll break by morning. Not a word is uttered, only soft kisses and longing glances.

In the smallest hours of the night, when the fire begins to die down and the line of trees darkens, they make love. They make love on the forest floor, in the silence of a ghostly night, and they break the frightening order of things with soft moans and fluttering touches.

When they collapse from exhaustion, Jaskier sings a long-forgotten lullaby in a language as old as the trees that surround them. Geralt has that soft look in his eyes, and Jaskier decides right here right now that he'd like to live in them. They trace each other's features with trembling fingers until their eyes close.

-

Jaskier stirs from sleep when he hears the unmistakable sound of Geralt's swords being slipped in their sheaths. The sun is rising, and the morning is cold. He blinks sleepily, and feels his lover's lips pressed against his forehead. Jaskier's heart squeezes, and he messily tips his head back to kiss Geralt on the mouth. He wants to keep Geralt from going. He knows the Witcher's stupidly noble heart will hear nothing of it if innocent lives are at risk, but Jaskier just wants to run away.

''Please be careful. Please.''

''I promise I'll be back before you even start cooking breakfast.'' Geralt muses.

''Liar.''

''I love you.''

Jaskier wants to cry. He's not even surprised at the three little words slipping from his witcher's mouth. He just wants to curl up and cry. What a shit morning.

''Go kill that monster before I physically restrain you from ever moving again.''

Geralt sighs, filled with worry. He's quiet when he leaves their campsite.

-

By noon, they're on the road. When they finally reach another village, Geralt doesn't take any contract. He lets himself be pulled by the hand into the local inn, and when his lover asks proudly for a room with a double bed, he doesn't even have it in him to bite out his usual snarky remark.

He goes to bed happy. Sighing softly, he realizes he could get used to this. Geralt smiles, and turns off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to put an abrupt and sad ending to this but we all collectively deserve better as a fandom so I tried to fix my wretched idea with a soft ending. I'll just put the sad ending here so you guys can enjoy the sadness.
> 
> ( the paragraph that comes after ''Geralt sighs, filled with worry. He's quiet when he leaves their campsite.'' is replaced with the following : )
> 
> -
> 
> Jaskier waits around the whole day.
> 
> Geralt never comes back.
> 
> -
> 
> I KNOW IT SUCKS it was just the first thing I considered writing and I thought I'd share :)  
> As always, I love y'all so much !! Comments and kudos appreciated <333


End file.
